


Now We All Be Friends!

by Neferit



Series: Lurker!Bones [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to delurk, Bones has to fill a Friending Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now We All Be Friends!

**Author's Note:**

> Short piece written for de-lurking week at **[](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/)** community at LiveJournal, more specifically as a random ficlet for [Lurker's Week Friending Meme](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/597159.html). So, uhm, enjoy the crack? :D This piece happened when I was typing away my friending-meme comment. Community is F-locked, so unless you are a member, you won't be able to see all the pretties!

Bones was scowling at the poor screen in front of him. Ever since Jim nagged him enough to at least ocasionaly delurk while reading throw the communities he subscribed to, he also tended to nag him to join all these delurking activities. His coming out fo the closet with "Hello, I'm Leonard and I used to be a full-time lurker" was not enough. Now, he was supposed to fill some _friending meme_.

Huh.

The questions were making his head hurt - due to all the head desking he was doing while typing away his answers.

 **LJ Name** :

He thought for a moment. He had 'normal' name at his LJ - but recently decided to chane it into something a bit less obvious. And, of course, he left the choice to Jim, so this is what came from it. Sighing, he typed the first answer. _LeonardoDeBones_.

**What you like to be called:**

In all what is holy, do not let any of these people call him Bones, damit. _Leonard or Leo would be nice_.

**Time zone:**

_Bloody hells, I'm not a clock, whatever time it i_ _s, who cares about timezones anyway_.

**Age:**

_Old enough to know better than to post my age here_. Yes, that will show them, he thought vengetfully.

 **This fandom status (newbie, veteran etc.)** :

 _Not enough time to do anything post read and maybe comment_ , he typed, suddenly feeling a bit down. Many times during his time at the Academy or on the _Enterprise_ he thought about picking his PADD and type some idea into a full-time story - but trust it to this supposedly genius crew to screw his free time into prolonged shift at sickbay. Hmpf!

**Other fandoms:**

_About activity, see the previous answer. Then I'm fan of..._ Huh, the list was even longer than the list of communities he was member of. Strange.

**Fandom thing you're most excited about in the next 3 months:**

_Always up to reading some good stuff. Although, if I had the time to watch some of the movies, I wouldn't be angry_. Yes, he thought, that's true. And whenever they had a movie night, Jim always brought some good drinks and some of the absolutely unhealthy - but damn tasty - food. Yes, that would be something to be excited about - but should someone call him on it, he would deny it to his very last breath!

**Favorite book:**

Now that was question he really enjoyed answering. _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer and the rest of works by Mark Twain_. That was a good start. Now... _Uncle Tom's Cabin_. Hm... _The Poems of Emily Dickinson._ Yeah - poems about death and imortality were the only thing which kept him sane once. _How I Won The War_. What? He still enjoyed good parody when he could get his hands on one. _Wuthering Heights_. Yes. The drama and feelings showed in this... _Jane Eyre_. Well, why the hell not? He likes his books about women who do not become damsels in distress when in trouble, damit. Also, as he glared at the screen, that would probably also be quite enough for now.

 **Favorite movie** :

 _Gunfight at the O.K. Corral_. _The Good, The Bad and The Ugly_. _Vinnetou_. _The Magnificent Seven_. Stop staring at me like that, he dared the blicking cursor on the screen. I mean it, damit. Why shouldn't anyone from the South like westerns? He liked good comedies, too! _Texas Across the River_. Alright, so this one had been western parody. So what. _Oscar (the one with Stallone)_.

**Favorite music:**

_How the hell should I know? As long as it doesn't make my ears bleed, I like it,_ he typed gruffily. Well, Jim sometimes liked to switch the sound into ear-splitting loudness - but usually he knew some way how to make it up to him. Not that anyone would need to know that, of course

**Dream vacation:**

_The one where no one manages to injure themselves in dome idiotic way._ Damn yeah, damit. Undisturbed shoreleaves were few and way too far between.

**Way you'd spend 1 million credits:**

_Paid a better lawyer, damit._ 'nuff said.

**Fictional character you'd like to have dinner with:**

_Anyone who wouldn't throw up at me afterwards._ As a doctor he was quite used to being covered in various body fluids - but why to be covered in vomit when it's not necessary? _Also, Eliza Doolittle from My Fair Lady looks to be a good choice_.

**Fictional character you'd like to have quality alone time with:**

_That's for me to know and for you to not snoop about, damit._ Damit, why are people so interested in other people's masturbatory fantasies?

**What's at your journal if we friend you:**

_Rants and maybe occasional update with more rants._ Well, if nothing else, no one can say he's not honest.

**RL or other stuff you'd like to share?**

_I nag, I like coffee, have a kid I'm almost never allowed to see, am bitter as fuck and hate idiots. So unless you want a hypo up your ass, do not try to annoy me. And no, it won't be hypo up your ass in any funny way._ Hm, he was actually starting to like this thing.

**Give us a favorite macro, pic, or video?**

Click - enclose - end.jpg - ok

End is end, after all, he though, posting the comment and leaning back in his chair, sighing in contentment. And almost jumped out of his skin when a hand landed on his shoulder with hearty chuckle: "I knew you would enjoy that, Bones."

No, doctors definitely do not squeak like a mouse someone stepped on. Definitely not. But even doctors feel all warm and fuzzy, when they are told "let's watch this movie, Bones - and hey, help yourself to some of that popcorn!"


End file.
